From Dragons to Dragon Slayers
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: A collection of stories involving the dragons and Dragon Slayers, not necessarily both at the same time. Rated T for everyone's potty mouths. Ch. 22: Natsu and Gajeel hate perfume shops.
1. It Sucks to be a Dragon Slayer

**Why hello! This here is a random something that randomly popped into my head (like the rest of my ideas). I hope you enjoy!~ Also, before you read any further, I warn you that there are some possible spoilers for people who aren't up to date with the manga. Watch out!**

**General Summary: A collection of weird, funny, random, awesome and occasionally sad moments involving the dragons and Dragon Slayers.**

**Chapter Summary: Natsu tells Romeo three reasons why it sucks to be a Dragon Slayer.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: This chapter is post.**

**Characters: Romeo and Natsu (and some Wendy and Gajeel)**

**Disclaimer: This goes for all the future chapters of this fic. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS, PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 1: It Sucks to Be a Dragon Slayer**_

After successfully beating up a certain ice mage, Natsu, the infamous 'Salamander' took a seat at one of the benches in his beloved guild, Fairy Tail, satisfied with his victory against the ice mage.

"Wow, that was awesome, Natsu-nii!"

Said teen turned to see Romeo sitting beside him, grinning giddily.

"Nah, it was nothing." Natsu smirked at the boy, which only seemed to make him even more amazed.

"Those fire attacks were strong and quick!" says the younger boy, "I wish I was a Fire Dragon Slayer like you!"

Salamander blinked, "Seriously? I don't really think you need to be one, Romeo. Your magic's already cool to me."

"But your attacks and powers are much cooler!"

"You know…sometimes, it actually sucks to be a Dragon Slayer." Says Natsu, slyly narrowing his eyes.

The purple-headed boy cocks his head in bewilderment, "Really? How?"

Natsu sighed, "I have three reasons," he pointed at Wendy, who was eating her lunch, "You see Wendy? She's chewing pretty fast, isn't she?"

"Umm…yeah?"

"Just watch."

As if on cue, Wendy suddenly paused mid-bite. Charle turned to her owner/friend.

"Something wrong, Wendy?"

With wide and somewhat teary eyes, Wendy mumbled, "I…I bit my tongue…!"

Romeo turned his attention back to his idol, "Biting your tongue isn't all that bad."

"Well, did you ever notice that all Dragon Slayers have sharp teeth?" Natsu opened his mouth wide and pointed to the canines that were unmistakably sharp just as Natsu said.

"Whoa, I never knew that!" Romeo stares in awe. Then he cringes a little, imagining Wendy's pain, "Ow…I guess that _does_ hurt a lot…"

The Fire Dragon Slayer holds up two fingers, "The second reason…watch Gajeel for a sec, would ya?"

The younger fire mage follows and intently stares at Gajeel's table. He sees Levy take a seat right beside the Iron mage, as well as a few other random mages at the other side of the table.

"Wait for it…" Natsu tells Romeo.

"Ugh…" Gajeel immediately plugs his nose, "Something smells WAY too strong!"

Levy makes an 'o' shape with her mouth, "Sorry, Gajeel…I accidentally sprayed too much perfume on me this morning." She proceeds to inch a little away from him.

"Not only that…" Gajeel mutters, "There's something that smells like shit!"

Just then, a mage walks away from the table, whistling innocently.

"Oh yeah, you guys have strong noses!" Romeo says in realization.

"Sometimes a little _too strong_." Natsu explains, "We can smell pretty much _everything_ in the guild."

Romeo comments, "But that's still pretty cool, Natsu-nii."

"Yeah, I guess I can't say I don't agree with you."

"What's the third reason?" the purple-haired asks.

Natsu grins, "This one's important! So listen up!"

The boy just stares expectantly for a good answer.

"I'll bet you…that no Fire Dragon Slayer in the world can use such awesome Rainbow Fire as you do, Romeo! Not even me! And those are the reasons why you shouldn't give up your cool magic for mine!"


	2. Hallomasgiving

**Heellllo, people! Here's a random (and short) chapter of From Dragons to Dragon Slayers!**

**Oh, and I appreciate all the alerts and faves, but I wonder…why no reviews yet? T.T Oh well.**

**Chapter Summary: In which the Dragon Slayers don't seem to own calendars.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Doesn't matter**

**Characters: Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 2: Hallomasgiving**_

Lucy stepped down from her stool to examine the sign she just put up on her wall. After a few moments of staring, she nodded in approval and went to the livingroom to open a pack of streamers. Suddenly, someone falls from the window sill.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, LUCE!" Natsu yells on the floor in his vampire costume (A/N: Because he has fangs! Get it…?).

"GAAAH! Natsu, don't do that!" Lucy shrieks, "And it's not Halloween!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer frowns, "It's not?"

Then, Wendy walks in through the front door holding a turkey, "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" she says cheerily as she closes the door behind her.

"Uh…it's Erza's birthday, Wendy." The Stellar Spirit mage tells her.

"…Crap! I don't have a give for her!" Natsu curses.

Wendy gasps, "Ah…I don't have a gift for her either!"

All of a sudden, the front door is kicked down, much to Lucy's dismay.

Gajeel walks in grumpily wearing a Santa suit while carrying a sack.

"Ho ho ho, son of a b-"

"GAJEEL!" Lucy cries before Gajeel can finish the sentence in front of Wendy, "IT'S ERZA'S BIRTHDAY!"

"…Damn. I ain't got a present for her." Gajeel comments.

Hearing this, Natsu's eyes widen, "Hurry! Let's run to the mall and get something!"

Just as the Dragon Slayers run like hell towards the door, Erza enters wearing a party hat that says _"It's my B-day!"_. Erza stares, dumfounded at the sight of Wendy holding a plate of turkey, Gajeel in a Santa suit carrying a sack, and Natsu wearing a full legit vampire costume.

"…Are these your gifts…?" Erza asks. The Dragon Slayers are silent.

The Sky Dragon Slayer holds out the turkey, not knowing what else to do, "I…I bought you a fresh turkey, Erza-san…!"

Titania takes the turkey, "Thank you, Wendy. It's not as good as cake, but turkey does taste good as well."

Wendy steps away, breathing a sigh of relief. Gajeel slowly steps off, removing his hat and handing it to the scarlet-haired lady.

"Uh…it's a Santa hat…would it go well with any of your…armors?" Gajeel mutters. Everyone stares at him in disbelief. What kind of armor would a Santa hat go with?

Erza examines the hat, "Actually, it would go pretty well with that new armor I bought last week. Thank you, Gajeel." Everyone stares in shock before begrudgingly turning to a pale Natsu.

"Um…er..."

"Natsu?" Erza calls out quietly, "Do _you_ have a gift for me?"

"…Um…you see…well…no, I don't."

Everyone in the room-save for the birthday girl-facepalmed.

"_Natsu…you didn't get me a gift?" _Erza questions him darkly, slowly taking out a sword.

"…SHIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I laughed so hard imagining Gajeel in a Santa suit for the first time. And there will be a sequel of this chapter explaining what happened to poor Natsu.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEWS ROCK!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Questions

**Sorry, guys…I get lazy very easily and it's hard to go and work on my stories with no inspiration. But here it is! The next chapter of**_** From Dragons to Dragon Slayers**_**! Since the last two chapters were heartwarming and funny, I decided to make this one a little angsty. And this is kinda-sorta like a songfic, but not an official one. I just thought the music matched.**

**Chapter Summary: The Dragon Slayers have many.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Post.**

**Characters: Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, mentions of the dragons.**

**Song: Chasing the Dragon (Epica)**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 3: Questions**_

___oOo Free my mind, heal my scars, erase the past_

_Dark days to forget, and memories to last_

_In my heart…(free me now)_

_Make me forget and forgive, there's no use_

_To go on and live, show me a way to the sun…_

_(Heal my scars) oOo_

Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer trio stood at the guild's high rooftop, overlooking Magnolia's faded orange sky with hard expressions.

Well…as you could see from the previous chapter, neither Wendy, Natsu, nor Gajeel own a calendar. Thus, none of the three knew what today's date was until Mirajne told Wendy…

"_Wendy…do you know that today is…July the seventh?"_

_Wendy's smile fell, "…R-really…I…didn't know."_

…Who told Natsu…

"…_Are you sure it's __**the**__ seventh, Wendy?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I never knew…" he left the table he was sitting at with Lucy and Happy to go along with the Sky Dragon Slayer._

…Who told Gajeel.

"…_Well, damn…" the oldest (I presume) Dragon Slayer sighed and followed them._

So, they stood there, not exactly knowing what to say to each other. This was the very first time they had been together for the seventh day of the seventh month. Gajeel sat stiffly on the railing, munching on some nuts and bolts that were in his pocket, being saved for later. Wendy held onto the said railing, standing in the middle of both Dragon Slayers. Natsu clutched his scarf, as if it was going to vanish at any moment.

_oOo Make me forget and fogive, there's no use_

_To go on and live, show me a way to the sun_

_(Heal my scars)oOo_

The silence subdued once Wendy began to speak, "…It's been seven-no, fourteen- years since they disappeared…I just wish we knew _why_."

"I think that goes for the two of us too." Says Natsu, referring to him and Gajeel, who's still munching on his iron snack.

_oOo Nothing will be forever gone_

_Memories will stay and find their way oOo _

Wendy lowers her head, "What if…we can't find them? What if they don't come back?"

Gajeel's crunching sounds pause. Natsu turns to the worried little girl in disbelief.

"I mean…it's been fourteen years, and they haven't showed up," she explains, "What are they doing that's so important that it's keeping them away from their children for over a decade?"

Natsu ponders about this. "Maybe they were forced or something like that."

"But by who?" This time it's Gajeel who speaks. The other male falls uncharacteristically silent.

_oOo What goes around will come around_

_Don't deny your fears_

_So let them go and fade into light_

_Give up the fight here oOo_

"I don't know." He answers.

"Who would be strong enough to be able to control three-and maybe more-dragons?" Gajeel asks once more.

The Fire Dragon Slayer hesitates, "…Another dragon."

Wendy's eyebrows crease, "Could it be Acnologia?"

"Nope. That guy's probably too crazy to be controlling the dragons," The iron mage announces, "It must be the dragon at the top. Like a king or somethin' like that."

"But why would a king force his 'people' to do stuff for fourteen years?" Natsu pauses. "Oh…well, that king in Edolas did bad things, but…this is a dragon we're talking about…AGH, I hate having so many questions!" he yells in frustration.

Gajeel rolls his red eyes, "Maybe we should just stick to the question we've been asking for the past fourteen years."

"Where are they?" Wendy questions.

"Yeah." Then, Gajeel stares off into the distance again. _'Seriously…where __**are **__they?'_

Wendy turns to the distant sky as well, "…The sun's almost gone."

All of a sudden, Natsu laughs, "I can't believe we never knew what day it was!"

"We're all stupid, aren't we…" Gajeel shakes his head.

"Who're you calling stupid?" Natsu exclaims, throwing a fiery fist at the older teen.

The duo begin a fight over a misunderstanding. Wendy watches them in mild amusement.

'_Well…Grandine might not be here now, but at least I'm not lonely, right?'_

At least she knew the answer to _that_ question.

_oOo Nothing will be forever gone_

_Memories will stay and find their way_

_What goes around will come around_

_Don't deny your fears, so let them go and fade into light_

_Give up the fight here oOo_


	4. Gajeel's Warmth

**Two chapters in one day? It must be a miracle!**

…**Well, maybe not. It just popped into my head, and with the inspiration of a picture on deviantART…BAM! This chapter was born! This is my take on how Gajeel lived with Metalicana! I wonder what Gajeel's childhood was like for real though...**

**Chapter Summary: The warmth previously inside the boy immediately disappeared, along with his father, and was replaced by anger and rage.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Doesn't matter.**

**Characters: Gajeel, Metalicana**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 4: Gajeel's Warmth**_

Gajeel sat in the middle of a dark wasteland, perched on top of a giant boulder. The newest (and completed) mission had somehow brought him to this wasteland. Pantherlily was off on a (forced) mission with his fellow exceeds, if you were wondering. The wasteland brought back some bittersweet memories for the Iron Dragon Slayer, having been raised in a wasteland similar to the one in the present. Gajeel just sat there in utter silence, too sulky to even eat some metal.

The teenager began to ignore the sounds of the outside world. Soon, the memories took over.

"_Hey."_

"…"

"_Hey!"_

"…"

"_HE-"_

"_FOR PETE'S SAKE, WHAT DO YOU WANT, BRAT?" Metalicana roared, causing his trainee to cringe at the volume, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?"_

_Young Gajeel crossed his arms, "Geez…I was wondering about that magic you were blabbing about before. Y'know, iron? Teach me it."_

"_What makes you think I'm gonna teach my awesome, powerful and majestic power to you, brat?"_

_Gajeel made a smug smile, "Because if it's so awesome, powerful and majestic you would want the world to know about it, wouldn't you? If you taught it to me, I could spread the word about your awesome, powerful and majestic power."_

"_First of all, my magic and your magic aren't the same." The dragon thought this over. "…But alright, brat. You win. But let me tell you, learning Iron Dragon Slayer magic isn't easy. It's like going into the depths of a fiery hell, and there's a chance that-"_

"_I DON'T CARE! TEACH ME ALREADY, DRAGON BASTARD!"_

* * *

><p><em>The massive rock exploded into pieces. Gajeel panted, grinning cockily at the damage his Iron Dragon's Roar had caused.<em>

_Metalicana nodded, "Good. That's it for today, brat. All your attacks have been perfectly polished, courtesy of me."_

_The boy sat on another smaller rock while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Hey, Dragon Bastard."_

_Said beast let out a growl using the boy's full nickname, "What now, Scrap Iron Brat?"_

"_If I'm gonna spread the word about __**my **__awesome, powerful and majestic power, doesn't that mean I gotta leave you behind?"_

_Metalicana was surprised. Gajeel never commented about subjects like that. "Well, yeah I guess. Why? Do you like staying with me, brat?"_

"_No! I would never enjoy staying with a dragon bastard like you!" Gajeel exclaimed, sounding disgusted._

"_Well…__**I **__enjoy being around you, brat." This made the young boy stare at him in disbelief._

"_You make things…interesting. It's not everyday you can find a gutsy kid who can put up a good argument like yourself."_

_Gajeel turned away, flustered by the dragon's words. He didn't think Metalicana had __**this **__kind of side in him. _

_He…cared about him. For some reason, that made him feel…warm._

_The boy put on an annoyed mask to cover the warmth swelling up inside his chest. "So you're just gonna follow me around then? !"_

"_Yeah." _

_Okay…Gajeel did NOT expect that answer._

"_I'm gonna stay right beside you, whether you like it or not, brat."_

_Gajeel was shocked, to say. So the so-called dragon bastard DID care about him? As he went to ask the dragon if he really meant it, he saw that the dragon was already asleep on the spot. The boy sweatdropped. His foster father could fall asleep faster than anyone or anything on Earthland._

_Instead of kicking the dragon awake for an answer, Gajeel decided to let him be. And so, he lied down beside the dragon, falling into a deep sleep…_

* * *

><p><em>The young Iron Dragon Slayer's question was never answered.<em>

_Metalicana was nowhere to be found the next morning._

_The warmth previously inside the boy immediately disappeared, along with his father, and was replaced by anger and rage._

"_DRAGON BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

* * *

><p>The Dragon Slayer snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the droplets of water on his skin. He didn't feel like walking at the moment so he stayed put, now drenched in rain.<p>

Up to this day, Gajeel still didn't have a true answer. Did Metalicana truly care about him? Perhaps not. Maybe that's why he left.

But there was still the possibility that Metalicana _did _care for him. Gajeel holds on to that hope while he continues searching for his foster father.

The memory keeps him warm, even in this chilling rain.


	5. Natsu's Beliefs

**Welcome, welcome! We're heading straight into the story, guys! FULL-SPEED AHEAD! **

***runs off into the distance like a maniac***

**Chapter Summary: No one believes they're real. But I know he is. And I'm gonna find him!**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Pre**

**Characters: Natsu, small mentions of other characters**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch.5: Natsu's Beliefs**_

Natsu hated being alone.

It was boring, sad, longing, not fun, and just plain _wrong._

He couldn't exactly make out what happened before meeting Igneel, but he could vaguely remember Igneel comforting him and telling him to stop crying his eyes out. Until then, he and the dragon stayed together-finding food, playing games, and practicing magic.

It was all Natsu could ever ask for.

But he disappeared one day with the wind, with nothing to remember him by except for the magic flowing freely in him and the scaly scarf on the boy's neck.

Soon, the child disappeared from the forest as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dragons don't exist, boy!"<em>

"_What kind of messed up thoughts are going through your head?"_

"_You'll never find him! Because they're all extinct!"_

"_Don't make things up like that, brat!"_

They told him these things after laughing maniacally. The young Dragon Slayer glared at the men in the bar.

"_HE IS REAL! And I'm gonna find him! I'M GONNA FIND IGNEEL!" _

Then he ran off, crying.

And he hated himself for looking so weak.

Whilst running away blindly, he crashed into a man that would change his life forever.

A tiny old man stumbled to his feet, _"Who are you, boy?"_

The said boy wiped his coal colored eyes, _"I'm…N-Natsu…"_

The man raised an eyebrow, _"Are you, by any chance, the boy looking for the fire dragon?"_

Natsu perked up, _"Have you seen Igneel, mister?"_

"_Sorry, I haven't. But maybe if you join my guild, you'll have a better chance of finding this dragon of yours…"_

"_O…okay!"_

Master Makarov was the first to believe him. He was a wise old man and he had seen many things throughout his lifetime, so it made sense.

The rest of his guild, however, did not truly believe that dragons-or at least one of them-existed.

* * *

><p>Lisanna was the second to believe him. She had seen him sulking in the rain and had gone to comfort him. It was what she did. Help people when she could.<p>

So, for the first time, Natsu had a friend. Being friends with the warm-hearted white-haired girl significantly brought him closer to the other members, and even gave himself a third believer-Happy (perhaps it was because he was raised listening to Natsu's real-life experiences with the fire dragon, but it still counted). Although the rest of them still didn't fully believe, the young Dragon Slayer was generally fine for the next few years.

Until Lisanna passed away.

* * *

><p>A now grown-up Natsu spent the next two years protecting his guild and completing dangerous missions. It wasn't long until Fairy Tail got caught in a guild war with Phantom Lord, and later on, gained two new members. As you know, Gajeel-the Iron Dragon Slayer-was one of them.<p>

The so-called Salamander had asked Black Steel who taught him his magic, and to his delight, it was a _dragon._ Like him. A dragon had raised him. Time passed, and sooner than you would expect…the Sky Dragon Slayer named Wendy joined Fairy Tail as well. Now there were three people raised by dragons in one guild. Three people with the same beliefs and the same parents.

Natsu then realized that he was no longer the only one who _**knew **_the dragons existed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't exactly sure if I should've ended it there, but I just thought this ending felt right. But it's true! I wrote this as how I thought Natsu must have felt all those years, being the only one with Dragon Slayer magic and seemingly having a dragon father. Then Gajeel and Wendy come into the picture. It probably makes him feel less lonely, ne?**

**Review please! ^^**


	6. Wendy's Nightmare

**Ha ha, I only realized now that I made two slightly depressing chapters for Natsu and Gajeel! Then I said, "A third one's mandatory for Wendy!". So here it is.**

**Chapter Summary: She was screaming and crying. Yet no one was there to make her stop.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Post**

**Characters: Wendy, mentions of many others**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 6: Wendy's Nightmare**_

It started out as a normal day in the guild.

Until it all went dark.

Literally.

The once blue sky that Wendy loved turned pitch black. Her fellow guild member's eyes became dead and unfocused. She tried to run to the doors, but was blocked by her own Exceed.

**"_You're running away AGAIN?" _**Charle screamed, **_"You're always so scared! I hate it so much! I wish someone else had found my egg, not some wimp like you!"_**

The young Dragon Slayer was shocked at these words. As she began to take a few steps backwards, she was suddenly surrounded in a crowd of her once called friends giving her cold glares.

**"_You need to be beautiful like the rest of us to be here, puny girl!"_**

_'Lucy-san…?'_

Wendy was pushed to the ground.

**"**_**You're a disgrace to the name of Fairy Tail! Why in the world did I even invite you here?"** _

_'But…Erza-san…!'_

She was kicked in the side.

**"_Go away, we don't need little girls like you!"_**

_'Gray-san!'_

She was kicked on the other side.

**"_Juvia thinks it would be better if you weren't here."_**

_'No…Juvia-san!'_

She was curtly kicked in the stomach.

**"**_**You're not even smart! You must be so useless!"** _

_'Levy-san…'_

A foot grinded on her left temple.

**"_Out of my guild…nobody wants you here, Wendy."_**

_'Master…no…what...?'_

A giant hand slammed down on her injured body.

**"_I think Sky Dragon Slayer magic is the worst kind of magic!"_**

_'Even Romeo…?'_

She was immediately punched square in the face.

**"**_**Look at you, shivering like an idiot**."_

_'No…'_

Metal shards came flying towards her, pinning her to the ground by her clothes.

**"_Are you crying? How stupid!"_**

_'Not them too…'_

Fire began to burn her from different sides as she struggled to move.

**"_You are so weak…why did you become a Dragon Slayer anyway?"_**

_'Not Gajeel-san…not him…'_

**"_You don't even deserve that name! You can't even fight, you totally suck!"_**

_'Natsu-san…Natsu-san, please…'_

She was now engulfed with flames.

**"_What's the point in having healing magic?"_**

**"_Yeah, if you can fight and beat your enemies, you won't even get hurt!"_**

**"_See! You're useless and weak. You should stay alone so no one can see how pathetic you are."_**

**"_We don't need you, Wendy."_**

**"_So leave."_**

**"_Now."_**

**"_Don't come back."_**

**"_Don't come back at all."_**

**"_You're not welcome here."_**

**"_Ever."_**

**"_Again."_**

**"_Well?"_**

**"_What the hell are you waiting for?"_**

"_**GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

* * *

><p>Wendy shot up in her bed gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. When she regained her breath, she placed her head in her hands as she continued to sob and cry, not at all realizing she was on the floor. She shivered there for the next few minutes before physically calming down and setting herself back in bed. She stared up at the dark ceiling with her usually happy eyes glazed over and blank.<p>

Tears wouldn't stop welling up in those eyes, no matter how hard she tried to rub them away. She was still covered in sweat, her pajamas were wrinkled and her hair was probably a mess now.

But she didn't care.

No other girls (in the other dorms of Fairy Hills) had heard her screams.

Charle was out with Happy somewhere.

Grandine had been missing for the last fourteen years.

Natsu and Gajeel were still haunting her from the nightmare.

No one to hold her. No one to tell her that it's going to be okay.

There was no one around to comfort her in her time of need.

_"I-it was…just a…dream…"_ Wendy mumbled to herself, _"N-nobody…hic…thinks l-like that…"_

_"It…was…"_

_"O-only…"_

_"Just…a…"_

She gave out a high-pitched sorrowful scream before falling back into the darkness her young mind had created.


	7. We're Home!

**Hi guys, thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, and alerting! **

**God, I just can't stop making timeskip fics! Is there something wrong with me? O.O**

**Chapter Summary: I feel really proud of him. For joining Fairy Tail, and for growing into an awesome person.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Post. Definitely. It would make NO sense if it was pre.**

**Characters: Natsu, Romeo**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 7: We're Home!**_

I remembered him being just a kid the last time he saw him. But last time was seven years ago. A long, _long _seven years ago.

Earlier, when Master Mavis had told us that seven years had passed, it had been hard to swallow. It was only about one day, in their minds. It wasn't until Bisca, Alzack, and the others had found us and brought us home on their…_ship_. I remembered how they spoke about the guild's financial breakdown, how the world around them had changed drastically, and how they'd all grown in seven years.

What stood out to me was they told me about a certain young boy on the walk through Magnolia.

.

"…_Romeo…hasn't smiled?" I repeated, pausing in my tracks, "In seven years? !"_

_Everyone that wasn't on Tenrou Island lowered their heads. Alzack spoke, "Yeah…"_

"_Why?"_

_This time it was Max who spoke, "You know…he looked up to you. And then seeing that you all 'died'…he lost hope."_

"_He even tried to wear similar clothes as yours." _

_I lowered my head now as well. That's why…he had thought they had died back then. Who __**wouldn't **__think that way?_

_I wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation._

_I then shrugged. I decided to wing it once we get to the guild. I knew thousands of ways to make Romeo smile._

_._

"Ah…we're here." Max spoke.

I stared up at what was now called home. It was so tiny!

All of a sudden, I smelled trouble inside. I bet Gajeel did too.

I rushed inside and kicked the first person into oblivion there. It was some idiot trying to attack some dark-haired boy…

"_We're home!"_

After beating up all those guys, Master and Lucy told everyone what happened on Tenrou, and how we survived. I noticed all of them were starting to cry. Yeah, even that dark-haired boy…

…_Wait a minute!_

That's _Romeo!_

And he's looking at me!

What should I say…? I looked him over once more.

Ha, I guess they were right, he does look like me now. A little. Man, it's nice to have someone looking up to you…

I smiled and told him the first thing that came into my mind.

"_You're all grown up, Romeo."_

That totally did it. He was crying a lot, but he was also smiling. It made me happy to be able to make him smile again.

I feel really proud of Romeo. For joining Fairy Tail, and for growing into an awesome person.

Is this what it feels like to be an older brother?


	8. A Dragon's Lament

**Yup, here's another chapter of From Dragons to Dragon Slayers! Did you guys see that part in episode 122 where the Dragon Slayers attacked Acnologia? THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY EPIC!**

**Anyways, this chapter is focusing on one of my favourite poems, **_**A Dragon's Lament**_** by Jack Prelutsky. Yay, the first chapter dedicated to the dragons! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter Summary: Who would've thought that the almighty dragons would be tired of their titles?**

**(Pre/Post): Post**

**Characters: Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, mentions of Grandine, Metalicana, Igneel, and my OC.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 8: A Dragon's Lament**_

"Hey, metal-head?"

"What, fire-freak?"

"Do you think…the dragons ever get tired of being dragons?"

"Huh? Why the hell would they get tired of being what they are?"

"Well…Igneel told me something one time…"

"_I'm tired of being a dragon,  
>Ferocious and brimming with flame,<br>The cause of unspeakable terror  
>When anyone mentions my name."<em>

"I think that idiot father of mine told me something like that too…" says Gajeel, "It went like this…"

"_I'm bored with my bad reputation  
>For being a miserable brute,<br>And being routinely expected.  
>To brazenly pillage and loot."<em>

"I didn't get it back then, though," the Iron Dragon Slayer mentions, "But I guess I sort of do now."

"Natsu-san…Gajeel-san…" Wendy came up to the duo, having heard their conversation from afar, "I remember Grandine telling me that as well…"

She recited the next few verses,

"_I wish that I weren't repulsive,  
>Despicable, ruthless and fierce,<br>With talons designed to dismember  
>And fangs finely fashioned to pierce."<em>

The three Dragon Slayers chanted together, recalling each line exactly of the poem parents had told them.

"_I've lost my desire for doing  
>The deeds any dragon should do,<br>But since I can't alter my nature,  
>I guess I'll just terrify you."<em>

When they finished, they realized that the guild had gone quiet. Had they really been saying that loud enough for everyone to hear?

"Where…did you learn that from?" Levy asked them, "It's supposed to be an ancient poem from over 300 years ago…"

"Our parents taught us…" Wendy told her slowly, "Why?"

Levy looked down, "It's apparently written by someone called…"

The Dragon Slayers watched as the bookworm rubbed the back of her neck in uncertainty.

"…The first Dragon Slayer, Komachi."

"The…first…?" Wendy asked slowly.

Levy nodded. "I asked Master Mavis about it. She said she was friends with Komachi when they were little, which was around 200 years ago."

There was an uneasy, bewildering silence amongst the guild…

"Whoa!" Natsu cried out, breaking the silence, "How old is our first master in the first place! She looks so young!"

Everyone facepalmed.

"Natsu...you idiot," Lucy groaned, "Master Mavis is a spirit!"

The Dragon Slayer's head went to the side, "So?"

She sighed, "Natsu, how old is Master?"

Said mage thought for a while. The guild almost saw steam coming from his ears (which wouldn't really be that surprising) until he hit his palm with his fist, joined by a triumphant grin.

"He's over 80!"

"Good Natsu!" Lucy clapped, praising him.

"Great. Can we get back to what the bookworm was talkin' about?" Gajeel huffed.

"Right…" Levy said, "Komachi was said to be the first Dragon Slayer in history. She was taught every kind of Dragon Slayer magic there is by different dragons. It was also said that she and her companions stopped the Great War of X455 to X555."

"Amazing!" Natsu claimed, "So she eats fire, lightning, air, metal, AND poison?"

"More than that," Levy continued, "Probably even water, earth, and who knows what else."

"COOL!" The fire mage screamed in awe.

"But why would a Dragon Slayer write something like that?" asks Wendy, "It's not like Dragon Slayers are dragons, right?"

There was no answer.

Gildarts lowered his head, not wanting to say anything to the three Slayers about what their magic_ really_ does to them.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Theory: Dragon Slayers eventually turn into dragons themselves. Yeah…I don't know. Gildarts did imply something like that when Natsu wanted to fight the black dragon but couldn't.**

**Don't worry, I'll continue something later concerning Komachi.**


	9. What We Could Have Been

**This is inspired by the anime filler, the Daphne Arc. Daphne is said to have seen a dragon as a child. This is my take on what Natsu would've thought about that.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Pre, of course.**

**Chapter Summary: "Maybe we could've been friends."**

**Characters: Natsu, Daphne**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 9: What We Could Have Been**_

Natsu stared as smoke rose from where the Dragonoid once stood, proud of his work. He then turned to its mastermind-Daphne- who was currently on the ground with several injuries.

"You said you saw a dragon, right?" he asked, turning his attention to the morning sun.

"…Yes-yes…" Daphne replied begrudgingly, "I did. And no one believed me."

"I believe you."

"Of course you do. Why would you have come to me if you didn't?"

The Salamander added on, "I also understand how you felt. With everyone laughing at you, denying what you saw with your very own eyes…"

She nodded sadly, confirming that those things had happened.

"If you hadn't made those people invisible and if you didn't attack Magnolia just now…"

Daphne waited for his point.

"Maybe we could've been friends."

"We aren't." she spat.

"I know."

The two of them stayed silent for a while until Natsu picked the woman up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What the heck are you-!" Daphne sputtered, but was cut off by Natsu.

"This'll show that there's nothing between us."

He pointed to the group of guild members coming towards them.

"Dragons exist," the fire mage told her, "Never forget that."

"As if I would, Salamander."

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail watched the Rune Knights lock Daphne in a jail carriage (the same kind Jellal was in). Before they took off, Natsu approached the barred window and peered inside.<p>

"See ya around, Daphne."

The said woman crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance as the carriage began to move farther and farther away from sight.


	10. Surprise

**Welcome to chapter 10, guys! Lucky for you, I have many ideas up my sleeve right now, so watch out for some quick updates for the next week!**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Post**

**Chapter Summary: Everyone deserves something special once in a while.**

**Characters: Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 10: Surprise**_

Gajeel Redfox stood from his bed and went to go wash his face in the bathroom. He changed into his usual outfit, and noticed that his trusted cat partner Pantherlily wasn't around.

"He went to the guild without me…" he muttered under his breath as he walked out his front door and headed towards Fairy Tail.

Sure enough, he could smell Lily from about five minutes away from the guild. That was odd…why was it so quiet? Usually the guild would be rumbling with fights by now. Maybe Salamander wasn't there yet?

No, he was there. His scent wasn't hard to miss. He could vaguely hear Erza yelling inside. Perhaps that was why everyone was so quiet.

Gajeel walked in through the front door.

"SURPRISE!"

He was suddenly taken aback by everyone laughing merrily. He saw Levy and Lucy pushing a cart with a cake that had seven tiers. It was covered in silver icing and had a gray dragon perched on top with iron pieces sticking out from around it. There was but one candle under the dragon.

That's right…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAJEEL!"

It was his birthday. Not his official one of course; Metalicana had been too much of a bastard to tell him his real one. It had been the Salamander and the little girl of all people that had given him the date.

Had they been the ones who planned this as well?

The iron mage had no time to ask, as he was sucked into the fun of his own party.

* * *

><p>In the evening, the party had finally began to die down, with most people draped over tables half-drunk or unconscious from the daily round of fights.<p>

Gajeel himself sat at one of the benches, munching on a block of iron he had gotten from one of the guild members. In fact, pretty much everyone gave him a block of iron of some sort. The only people who hadn't given him iron were the bookworm and the little girl.

Levy gave him a new bag, which was bigger and easier to carry for missions. As for the Sky Dragon Slayer, she gave him a pitch black scarf which she obliged on him wearing. So, he wore it for the rest of the day, and he had to admit, it _was _pretty comfy. He could see why Salamander was always wearing his.

Just as he finished eating, Lily came up to him, "You should thank Wendy and Natsu. After all, they're the ones who planned this for you."

So it _was_ them who did this.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Salamander, little girl…" he called out.<p>

Natsu came along, "What's up?"

"Yeah?" said Wendy, from behind Natsu.

"I just wanted to say…" Gajeel mumbled the last part in embarrassment. The old Phantom Lord Gajeel would have never said these words!

"Huh?" Natsu cupped a hand over his ear mockingly, "What'd you say?"

But he wasn't the same old Phantom mage anymore.

"_Thanks_ _for the party._"


	11. Beginnings

**Hello! Let's get straight to the story, shall we? Beware of fluff, even if it's a tiny bit.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Two years before the beginning of the series.**

**Chapter Summary: What was Natsu and Romeo's first meeting like?**

**Characters: Natsu, Romeo, Macao**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 11: Beginnings**_

Macao was not a happy man. At least, not right now.

For one thing, his wife had left him, saying that he was working too hard.

Working too hard?

Seriously?

This, of course, upset his four year old son, Romeo. He had cried non-stop when she left, and was still going full force. Macao tried to comfort the boy, but nothing he was doing seemed to be working. That was when he decided to take desperate measures.

Help from Fairy Tail.

"Waaaah! Mommy, come baaaack!"

"Um, Macao…" Wakaba sighed, "Why'd you bring him here?"

"Well…I was hoping that one of you guys could make him feel better…" Macao said sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" the smoker deadpanned, "What kind of parent can't calm down their own kid?"

"I tried, okay?" he defended himself.

"What's happening?" Natsu walked over to the two older men.

"Oh, hey, Natsu," Macao greeted, "Romeo's just a little…sad."

The Dragon Slayer looked towards the group of girls swooning over the little boy crying his eyes out, "…You call that a _little_ sad?"

The purple fire-user sighed, "Okay…so it's not just a little."

"Here, I'll go talk to him." Natsu took priority by walking over to the boy and shooing away the females.

"Hey…" he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey…Romeo, don't cry."

"B-but…Mommy's gone…!" Macao's son explained tearfully.

"Why?"

"I…I dunno!" Romeo cried.

"Don't worry…" Natsu said in a soft voice. The guild found his tone suspiciously odd for the guy who starts fights and destroys buildings.

"My Dad left a long time ago too." The Dragon Slayer tells him. This seems to catch the boy's attention.

"He did…?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied sadly, "You and me are the same."

Romeo's sobs reduced to sniffles, "I guess so…"

The fire mage kept talking, "Did you know? My Dad's a dragon!"

The dark-haired boy's eyes lit up like lights, "Really?"

"Tell you what," Natsu held up his index finger, "If you call me 'Natsu-nii', I'll tell you all about Igneel."

"Deal, Natsu-nii!" Romeo agreed in an instant.

"And that's how it's done." Natsu told the boy's father with a sly grin as he took Romeo to a table and started telling his story.

Macao just stood there in shock.

"_That didn't even take more than five minutes!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why, but I just love Romeo! **

**Chapter 12 is already near completion. Stay tuned!**

**~Miyuki**


	12. Harmony

**Hi, everyone! I just want to thank you all for reviewing, alerting, and favouriting this story! It means a lot to me, and it really makes me happy! So thanks again!**

**Here's a special long chapter for all of you awesome people! Also, this chapter could also be thought of as a sequel to chapter 3, but it doesn't matter.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Post**

**Chapter Summary: Gajeel has a secret he's been hiding from his fellow Dragon Slayers. And it's not a pretty one.**

**Characters: Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, mentions of the dragons.**

_**[Here's something I should've put from the start] **_**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch.12: Harmony**_

It all started when the Iron Dragon Slayer dramatically walked in through the guild doors unannounced with a small pouch in hand, demanding to speak with Natsu and Wendy, in private. If it was a normal conversation, then they would have stayed inside. So, of course, this was _probably_ important if they were going to talk _elsewhere._

xXx

"_WHAT? !" _The guild members inside heard Natsu scream in disbelief. Staying outside was useless. Every word could be heard from inside, making everyone fall silent.

"Is that true…Gajeel-san?" Wendy sounded like she was about to cry.

Gajeel shook his head, "I wouldn't lie about this."

"How would we know that?" Natsu objects, "You kept this a secret for, what, two months?"

xXx

Fairy Tail wondered what of Gajeel's secrets could have gotten Natsu so upset.

xXx

"It was _one."_

"It doesn't matter! How could you?" the fire mage hollered, "How could you not tell us?"

"It's really important for us to know, Gajeel-san…" The guild had almost forgotten that Wendy was there.

"That's right! And you promised…" the guild could practically see the betrayal on Natsu's face whilst saying all this, "You promised to tell me if you ever heard anything about Igneel!"

xXx

'_So it __**was**__ about the dragons.'_ the Fairy Tail mages thought at the same time.

xXx

"I never agreed to that!" Gajeel protested.

"Then…you could have at least told Wendy about Grandine!"

"I still…can't believe this, Natsu-san…" Wendy whimpered.

"Well, you should!" the Iron Dragon Slayer roared at her,

"_**Because they're not coming back!"**_

xXx

The sounds of Wendy's cries were enough to make Charle stand up from her seat.

"How dare he say that to Wendy…!" Charle seethed with anger as she was about to fly outside and give that male Dragon Slayer a piece of her mind. But Erza suddenly stopped her.

"She'll…be fine."

xXx

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu exclaimed. His fiery fist collided with Gajeel's face.

Wendy placed her hands on her face to cover the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I bet you didn't even make a move to tell them not to go!" Natsu spat at the other teen as he wrapped Wendy in an embrace.

"You really think I'm that freaking heartless? My dad left too, you know!" he retorted.

Natsu stayed silent.

"I'm not kidding! I tried my best to make them stay, Natsu!"

xXx

Inside, everyone was shocked. Not only did Gajeel call Metalicana something other than 'dragon bastard' or 'idiot father', he called Natsu by name.

_He was telling the truth._

xXx

"When they came to me that night a month ago…I was really fucked up," he explains, "I didn't know how the heck I should tell you guys, so I kept it secret. Then all that crap on Tenrou Island happened and now we're suddenly here seven years in the future!"

By now, Wendy had taken her hands away from her eyes. She fell into Natsu's hug and turned to look Gajeel in the eye.

"That was the whole reason why the dragons haven't been heard of in fourteen years. They told me seven years ago that they weren't gonna come back."

"But…why?" Natsu wonders.

Gajeel sighed, "Those bastards refused to tell me…"

"It's so frustrating…" the youngest Dragon Slayer finally spoke up, "We've been searching for them for so long, only to find out that they'll be gone forever…"

xXx

The guild could hear the girl's heart break by simply saying those words. It made their own hearts quiver thinking about how their three friends outside must be feeling at the moment. Hearing every word they say wasn't helping either.

xXx

"I almost forgot…" Gajeel says as he takes out the pouch he was holding earlier, "There's something in here for each of us."

His fellow Dragon Slayer's eyes sparkled in hope and curiosity.

"And for the record," he adds while opening the pouch, "I promised myself not to look at mine until I told both of you."

"…Thanks." Natsu muttered.

Gajeel handed Wendy her new possession. The males watched as her eyes grew wide and even more tearful than before as she hugged the item to her chest.

Natsu stared at his own present, and didn't even bother to stop the sobs that had started racking through his body and the tears that had begun to leak.

Gajeel himself bit his lip as soon as he caught sight of his own item. Emotions were running through him like crazy, but he still refused to lose his composure.

"D-don't be scared, Gajeel-san…"Wendy tells him between sniffles, "It's fine to cry right now…sh-show Metalicana-san your feelings."

That did it. Gajeel covered his eyes as he cried. It felt foreign to have the saltwater on his face, but he didn't seem to care anymore.

You see…on each present, there were little words engraved.

* * *

><p><em>To: <em>

_Wendy Marvel_

_You've grown so much, Wendy. Never forget that you'll always be my little Dragon Slayer. I'll miss you._

_With love: _

_Sky Dragon Grandine_

_._

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_Fate is horrible, keeping a father away from his son. Keep growing stronger, Natsu. I know you can._

_Sincerely:_

_The Great Fire Dragon Igneel_

_._

_To: _

_Scrap Iron Brat (Gajeel Redfox)_

_Brat, don't forget what I taught you. Iron should be the toughest, and the sturdiest. _

_From:_

_The Awesome Iron Dragon Metalicana_

_P.S. I know you'll miss me, idiot_

* * *

><p>Though the number of words was but a few, they struck the Dragon Slayer's hearts like there was no tomorrow.<p>

"Grandine always called me that…" Wendy hugged the item even tighter than before. She was embracing a sky blue ocarina covered in swirls with the words on the underside.

Gajeel held the item fondly, not saying a word. It was also an ocarina, a black one, with silver streaks. The words also placed themselves on the bottom.

Like his other two fellow Dragon Slayers, Natsu received a red ocarina with intricate flame patterns in orange. Of course, the words were at the bottom as well.

Natsu placed his fingers on a few holes and blew from the slit at the top. The sound it made was amazing, even if it didn't seem to make a valid note.

"Cool…" he said, wiping away his tears with his left sleeve, "Guys, try it!"

All three of them blew at the same time, creating a simple harmony.

"You're right," says Gajeel, "It _is_ kinda cool."

Natsu faced the Iron Dragon Slayer with half-lidded eyes, "Hey…I'm sorry for yelling those things at you before. I shouldn't have said that thing about not stopping them. I never realized how much you miss your own dad as much as I miss mine."

"It's fine," Gajeel replied stiffly, "T'was my fault for not telling you guys what happened in the first place."

Wendy sighed, "I'm glad that we can still stay together. Let's always remember July the seventh, okay? The day that changed our lives. It's the reason why we're all here."

Both Dragon Slayers nodded.

"Now…let's go back inside, the guys are probably worried about us." Natsu stated.

"We'll have to tell them about everything that happened." Wendy told them.

"Don't have to," Gajeel proclaims, "They can hear us." He knocked on the stone wall beside him.

xXx

All three went inside to see their friends avoiding direct eye contact with them, feeling somewhat guilty for eavesdropping.

"Oi," Gajeel called out, "You were all eavesdropping."

No one responded for a while.

Levy spoke up timidly, "…Sorry…"

This was followed by many other apologies from the rest of the guild. Natsu waved it off.

"It's all good, guys."

"You all have a right to know," Wendy says, "We're family."

"Hey…what's that you're holding, Natsu?" Lucy asks curiously, pointing to the red and orange ocarina.

Natsu grins, and turns to his fellow Dragon Slayers, "Let's show them!"

They nod, and each of them blow, creating amazing sounds like before.

_Even between all the fighting and the tears…_

_The three of them made perfect harmony…_


	13. Shock

**Hi people! I never seem to have a lot to say anymore, except enjoy! Beware of complete randomness.**

**Chapter Summary: What has the world come to?**

**Characters: Natsu**

**Genre: Humor**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 13: Shock**_

Natsu walked up to the two smiling girls, who had just walked into their guilds moments ago.

"Who're you guys?"

"I'm Pinta!"

"I'm Pinti!"

Both had striking blue hair with pink highlights. Eerily, they both also had sharp red eyes.

Twins. Definitely twins.

"We would like to join Fairy Tail please!" Pinta and Pinti exclaimed at the same time.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, what's your magic anyway?"

"Oh!" said Pinti.

"You want-" said Pinta.

"-To know-"

"-Our magic?"

"I'm so glad-"

"-That you asked!"

The pink-headed teen had to look back and forth from the two girls. Their way of speech was making him feel dizzy.

"We are-"

"-Fourth Generation-"

"-Dragon Slayers!"

"WHAT?" Natsu cried out in disbelief.

"You see," says Pinta, "Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers do not have a Lacrima planted inside of them, nor have a dragon teacher."

"We certainly don' t have both!" Pinti chimed in.

"Th-then…how do you have Dragon Slayer magic?" The First Generation Slayer asks nervously.

"We were born with it!"

"The hell?" Natsu screams, "That's…that's…we had to work hard to get Dragon Slayer magic…and you two…"

"That's right! It was all an easy road for us, especially when it was planted inside our brains already!" Pinti explains.

Pinta nods, "Do you want to hear about our cousins, the Fifth Generation?"

"_NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu shot up out of bed, covering his ears.<p>

"Oh…" he realized after calming down, "It was just a dream…no creepy girls…and no Fourth Generation…"

Suddenly, his bedroom door flew open, revealing an extremely happy Wendy.

"Natsu-san!" she tells him, "Sting-san just asked me to go on a date with him, isn't that amazing!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>He woke up screaming, but this time at a picnic table.<p>

"Holy crap!" Gajeel screeched, dropping a garbage bag in shock

"Natsu-san!" Wendy ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Oh Mavis…" Natsu shook his head, "Where are we?"

"At Sabertooth's Guild." Gajeel replied, picking up the garbage bag.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember?" Wendy asked him in concern, "This is Rogue-san and Lucy-san's wedding reception. We're cleaning up now."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up for the umpteenth time in a cold sweat.<p>

"Natsu!" Happy shook his arm, "Natsu, did you have a bad dream?"

"It…they…Lucy…Wendy…Fourth…Rogue…Sting…Marriage? !"

"Natsu…?" The Exceed asked in concern, "Why are you saying those weird things?"

"I give up…" Natsu sighed as he fell back on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Happy flew into the guild carrying a lacrima with some exciting news.<p>

"Hey, everyone!" he yelled as he held the laptop up in the air, "A bunch of people wrote romance fanfics about Lucy and Sting from Sabertooth!"

The guild stared at Natsu with looks of bewilderment when he screamed bloody murder.

"_NOOOOO! IT'S ANOTHER NIGHTMARE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize to StingxLucy fans, but that pairing isn't only Natsu's worst nightmare…it's mine as well. Honestly, why would you pair Sting with Lucy? Lucy is obviously not interested in him, and they haven't even made a direct conversation with each other! Plus, Natsu would murder Sting once he found out something was up. Personally, I prefer StingxYukino. At least they're in the same team and guild!**

**Anyways, I promised that the next chapter would be the sequel to chapter 2, and so it shall!**

**R&R plz.**


	14. Hallowmasgiving 2

**Like I promised, here's the sequel to chapter 2! Honestly, this took longer than expected to write considering that I was in the emotional chapter type of mood. But I did this anyway!**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 14: Hallomasgiving 2**_

Gajeel poked a bandaged Natsu in the shoulder, making the fire mage flinch in pain. "You're an idiot."

"You didn't know it was her birthday either, Metal-face." Natsu retorted angrily.

"We should really check the guild calendar more often." Wendy frowned.

"What you three really need to do is buy calendars for your own," Lucy says, "You guys got lucky this time. Well, except for Natsu."

Erza's party had long since ended, with Natsu in the guild's infirmary the entire time.

"Tch. Still can't believe it wasn't Christmas…" Gajeel sighed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What made you think it was Christmas, anyway?"

"You and the Shrimp were talking non-stop about decorations and stuff."

Lucy stared at him with half-lidded eyes before turning to Wendy, "And Thanksgiving, Wendy?"

"Umm…" Wendy blushed in embarrassment, "Romeo and Mira-san were talking about a traditional 'feast', so…"

"I see…that's okay," Lucy gave her a pat on the back, "And…Natsu?"

Natsu scratched under the bandages on his head, "I saw a bunch of people walking down the street today with weird costumes, so I thought it was Halloween."

The Stellar mage facepalmed, "Natsu, they're street performers. They're all over Magnolia."

"Really?" he questioned, "I never noticed them."

Gajeel crossed his arms, "You're still a dumbass."

"Huh? !" Natsu roared, "You wanna fight, bastard?"

"You're in no condition to fight me, idiot," the other male replies, "If you acted right, you could've escaped Erza's wrath."

Natsu glared at him, "Well, what was I supposed to do? It's not like I had a Santa hat or a turkey like you and Wendy did."

"You could've given her your vampire cape for God's sake! If she accepted my hat, then she would definitely accept that!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer groaned and facepalmed, noticing that Gajeel was indeed right.


	15. I Will Always Return

**Resurrected from my old story **_**'Song of the Dragons'!**_

**Chapter Summary: They're home.**

**Characters: Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**The song is 'I Will Always Return' by Bryan Adams**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch.15: I Will Always Return**_

* * *

><p><em>I hear the wind call my name,<em>

_The sound that leads me home again…_

Three hooded figures walked together in silence towards a certain guild in Magnolia. All three did not mind the fact that they were getting soaked due to the heavy rain (although one was a _little_ grumpy). One figure opened the door to the infamous Fairy Tail guild, simultaneously attracting stares from the people inside.

_It sparks up a fire- A flame that still burns,_

_To you I will always return…_

Once being asked who they were by the Master, the mystery trio suspended their hoods at once. One was a beautiful woman with long, sky blue hair wearing an aqua blue dress with white trimmings. Next was a man with spiky dark red hair wearing beige pants and a shirt matching his hair. Finally, there was another man with long silver mane wearing all black and a lot of silver accessories.

They called themselves 'dragons-but in human form'.

_I know the road is long,_

_But where you are is home…_

Having heard and confirmed this, Makarov sent Erza to find and bring the three Dragon Slayers (who were reportedly coming back from a mission) back. The red-haired "dragon" suggested for them to wear blindfolds before coming in. Titania agreed. Surprises were nice once in a while.

Especially for reunions.

_Wherever you stay, I will find a way,_

_I run like a river-I follow the sun…._

In about thirty minutes, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy stood outside the guild with blindfolds tied around their eyes. Thanks to Erza, Gajeel was able to cooperate and put on the blindfold. The three Dragon Slayers smelled a familiar scent but couldn't exactly figure out what it was. After what seemed like an eternity, Erza guided the trio inside. They stood in the middle where the entire guild could see them.

_I fly like an eagle, to where I belong…_

"Hey…why are we wearing blindfolds anyway?" Natsu questioned with his arms stretched out in front of him, "And what's with the familiar smell too?"

The duo of Gajeel ad Wendy, who were just as unaware as Natsu, supported the question as well.

"You can take the blindfolds off in a second."

On Makarov's count, the Dragon Slayers slowly removed their blindfolds…

_I can't stand the distance-I can't dream alone,_

_I can't wait to see you- Yes, I'm on my way home…_

In front of the three Dragon Slayers stood the three figures from earlier. Pairs of similar eyes met with each other. After a few moments, it finally clicked-the scent of familiarity, the looks... Wendy covered her mouth to keep herself from sobbing hysterically as she rushed over to the woman across from her.

"_Grandine!" _the name came out mixed with sobs and sniffles as the Sky Maiden embraced her mother.

'Black Steel' strolled up to his presumed father. "…Metal dragon bastard? _Metalicana?"_ he smirked.

"Scrap Iron Brat." The man known now as Metalicana replied with an equal smirk on his face.

_Now I know it's true, my every road leads to you,_

_And in the hour of darkness, your light gets me through…_

The remaining Dragon Slayer stood in his place. His fellow guild members stared at him, worried.

The man spoke in a taunting tone, "What's wrong, Natsu? Are you too shy to hug the great Igneel?" Just as he finished the sentence, Natsu flung himself (literally) into the dragon's arms, crying into the his shirt.

"_Igneel!"_

_You run like a river,_

_You shine like the sun…_

"Y-you're a human…" Natsu pointed out, sobbing hysterically.

Igneel grinned. "What? I didn't tell you about my human form?"

From behind, Wendy sniffled. "Y-yeah…Grandine, you never told me either…"

Gajeel huffed, pointing to his father, "I'm not surprised that the idiot here never told me."

A long-awaited fight erupted between father and son. Don't worry, that's their way of showing love.

_You fly like an eagle,_

_You are the one…_

The embraces (and fighting) between dragon parent and Dragon Slayer child lasted for a long while. After that time, they got the time to catch up on what happened in the past fourteen years and what _could _happen in the future. The guild members made friends with the three dragons, and everyone was overall, happy.

_I've seen every sunset_

_And with all that I've learned…_

The day ended with the skies clear and a bright orange sunset. In the midst of celebration, Wendy pulled her two fellow Dragon Slayers into a crushing group hug. No one let the moment just slide; squealing, cheering, laughing, and with Reedus painting it all. The male Dragon Slayers became even more so flustered once the three human form dragons joined the group hug. Aside from Gajeel and Metalicana's groans, it was a beautiful moment.

On the side of the group Igneel whispered to himself all but a few simple words…

_It's to you-I will always, always return…_

'_I will always return to you, Natsu Dragneel…__**my son**__.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SATISFACTION: CHECK!**

**FUN TIME WRITING: CHECK!**

**GOOD CHAPTER: HOPEFULLY, CHECK!**

**REVIEW: Please and thank you! (:**

**Also, this is a double chapter update! Please continue to chapter 16!**

**~Miyuki**


	16. Not So Bad

**Hey there! Just so you don't miss out, there's a chapter before this that I just updated! Anyway, this chapter contains mostly friendship, but of course, being me…I just**_** had**_** to add a smudge of RoWen. Seriously, I'm just in love with this pairing!**

**This was inspired from when I got my shoulder-length hair cut to my chin! Oh, how I miss the days…**

**Chapter Summary: "That's not true, Wendy!" "But…" "Kid, for the last time…you do **_**NOT**_** look ugly with that hair!"**

**Characters: Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, a bit of Romeo **

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch.16: Not So Bad**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gajeel," Natsu nudged the other Dragon Slayer, "Do you hear that?"<p>

"Of course, only us Dragon Slayers can hear it with our enhanced hearing," The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded, "That's Wendy…isn't it?"

The mention of the blue-haired girl made Romeo perk up from a table across from them. From then on, he decided to listen onto what was happening.

"…This doesn't sound good."

"No duh, Salamander," Gajeel replied hotly, "She's crying, I think."

Just as Romeo was about to run out the door, the said door swung open, revealing a white Exceed and a distressed female Dragon Slayer.

A _very, _and I say _very _distressed female Dragon Slayer.

"L-Lucy-san, Mira-san, Bisca-san!" Wendy wailed through the silence, "Somebody…!"

"Uh…the girls aren't here, Wendy…" Natsu told her, whilst staring at her head in awe, "They're all on their own…girl mission…or something…"

"But I-I need them h-here! I need help!"

Suddenly, the blue-haired began to sob, much to Natsu's dismay.

The rest of the men began to panic.

"Oh, Mavis! Natsu, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Wendy-chan, please don't cry!"

"Oh no! Oh no!"

"What the…? Wendy, your…-"

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled, and approached Charle, "Hey, what happened to her?"

"Can't you see?" the Exceed huffed, "More than half of her hair's been cut off by the enemy we were fighting."

"Ah." Gajeel sighed. He could only imagine his own hair being cut off…oh, the _horror._

"That's it?" Natsu narrowed his eyebrows.

"Natsu! A girl's hair is their manly pride!" Elfman shouted.

"It's true, girls love their hair," Alzack stated.

"Just imagine if _your_ hair got shaved off!"

"That would suck, but Wendy's hair wasn't completely shaved off," Natsu replied, "She looks fine with short hair."

"No, I don't!" Wendy disagreed, "I look like a disaster! My hair hasn't been short since I was five!"

"Nothing's wrong with short hair, y'know." Max tried to tell her.

"It doesn't look nice on me!"

"It's less of a hassle…oui?" Reedus pointed out.

"But now I can't use clips or hair ties! And it's so weird and messy!"

"You can comb it out to make it look right!" Gray offered his advice.

The Sky Maiden looked like she was about to cry again, "It's still going to look ugly…!"

"No it won't!" Charle argued.

"Yes it will!" Wendy exclaimed once more, "I'm gonna be ugly compared to the others!"

"You're not ugly!"

"I am…!"

"That's not true, Wendy!" Natsu retorted.

"But…"

"Kid, for the last time…" Gajeel took a breath, **"You do**_** NOT **_**look ugly with that hair!"**

The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded, "All of us think you look awesome, Wendy. Especially a certain someone…" he pointed to a table.

"A certain someone…?" Wendy followed his finger, which lead to the dark-haired boy hiding under the table.

"Uh…um…" Romeo stuttered, revealing himself, "Everyone's right, Wendy… you look beautiful, no matter what happens to you…"

Wendy blushed, turning away as she began to twirl a short strand.

Romeo continued, "I-I… think you look great with short hair…any kind of hair, a-actually…" he turned as red as a tomato, ending his sentence. _'Did I say too much…?'_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a squeal.

"Romeo~!" Mirajane beamed, "That was sooo cute!"

"Wh-what? I thought you were on a mission!" the Fire mage gawked.

"I just got back! And I heard every word you said about our cute little Wendy!"

The young mage realized the trouble he was in. With Mira hearing all that, there was no way this was going to stay reclusive anymore. In other words, his dad would find out in no time. Along with the laughter from his fellow guild members, Romeo had just about died from embarrassment.

'_Why do I have to be so honest about her…?' _he asked himself wearily while staring over at the female Dragon Slayer.

Meanwhile, Wendy continued to twirl her new hairstyle in her fingers, with a small grin on her face.

'_Maybe it's not so bad…'_


	17. Love Advice

**I seem to be on a NaLu hype this week! I suddenly thought of this idea, and I got a warm feeling of satisfaction after writing this. **

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Post. This is a time a little into the future after Igneel and Natsu are reunited.**

**Chapter Summary: When you're a male teenager, where do you get love advice from? Most get it from their fathers. NaLu fluff.**

**Characters: Natsu, Igneel, mentions of Lucy**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 17: Love Advice**_

_Fire erupted from the edge of Magnolia and into the night sky. None panicked, nor were surprised, knowing that the infamous Salamander and his foster father, Igneel the Fire Dragon were just spending time together in the East Forest. What were they doing there, you might just ask?_

_Well, let's take a look for ourselves, shall we?_

* * *

><p>"Now, keep your flames going for as long as you can." Igneel instructed.<p>

Natsu obeyed, the pillar of his own fire getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"Good. If you're dealing with small fries, you can handle them by walking by them while being lit on fire," his father told him, "And if your flames are hot enough, they'll burn whatever attack is thrown at you before it can even touch your body."

"That's cool."

The dragon's tail lightly tapped his back, straightening it, "Don't forget to keep your posture."

"Sorry, Igneel."

Igneel sighed, "Alright, Natsu…what's wrong?"

His fire abruptly decreased in size, "Huh?"

"You're missing your usual spunk today." The red dragon pointed out narrowly.

The fire went out completely, "It's nothing, Igneel…"

"Don't lie to me, Natsu," says the teen's father, "Is it the way I'm training you? It _has_ been over fourteen years since I-"

"It's not that," the rosette responds, "I love it when you train me."

"Then why are you so out of it today?"

Natsu fell silent, looking down at his sandals.

Igneel sighed once more, "I've told you before, haven't I? You can tell me anything."

The young Dragon Slayer frowned, "It's…it's Lucy, okay? !"

'_Ah. So it was a girl. And Layla's daughter at that!' _the fire dragon inwardly chuckled, "Come, child. Sit on my tail like you always used to."

The scaly tail curled inwards, so that it was close to his snout. Natsu sat and leaned on it, sighing.

Igneel blew some fire into the pile of logs, lighting up the whole area, "Tell me everything, son."

"Well…whenever I'm around her, my heart beats faster, and…I always feel kinda sick," he explained, "Not like when I'm on a vehicle…it's like…a different kind of sick."

'_Nervousness. Wow. For a woman to make Natsu feel like that…' _Igneel mused.

The rosette continued, "I always wanna be near her. She just…makes me happy. And whenever she's in trouble, I wanna be the one to save her and stuff."

The dragon nodded, and sounding much like a psychiatrist, said, "Go on."

He lowered his head slightly, "There was that time when she found out her Dad died. She told me that for some reason, she couldn't cry. When she said that…I felt like crying _**for **_her."

"And did you also feel like hugging her?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to hug her real tight until she felt better," Natsu says, as he looks up at the beautiful starry sky that reminded him so much of the blonde, "But you know what the weird part is, Igneel? Whenever she smiles…I feel…warm."

"Warm?" his foster father repeated.

"It's weird, right?" he laughs, "You've trained me to not feel any kind of heat-except yours, and yet…over the time you were gone, she made me feel like I was with you."

"I see…"

"I don't get it at all though!" Natsu complained, flustered at his own words, "Why do I only feel like that around her?"

Igneel grinned, "Well, son…it looks like you're in love."

He blushed, "In love? With that weirdo, _Lucy?_"

"That's exactly what you've been showing me."

"Oh, I get it!" Natsu beamed, "This means I should get her a ring and _**propose**_ to her, right?"

"Not so fast," the dragon told him (he momentarily wondered where his son got the idea of going upfront and proposing right away, but he would save that for another time), "You have to see if she likes you back first. If she does, then you can spend time together and _**then **_propose to her."

The Dragon Slayer's expression changed, "What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Well…that's a chance you'll have to take," Igneel says, "Tell me, what are the things you like about her?"

"She's nice, smart, pretty, caring, fun, weird, loud…" Natsu counted on his fingers, "She's…so warm hearted."

"_Stay a little longer with me, okay?"_

"_I don't want...to run away by myself... because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone..."_

"_Don't blame yourself. Got it?"_

"_I won't betray everyone's emotions. That's why I'll never give up!"_

"_I love Fairy Tail!"_

"I…guess I really do love her, Igneel…" the Dragon Slayer held the sides of his head with a love-struck grin.

The fire dragon looked down at his son. "Then _tell_ her. Be honest with your feelings, and she will appreciate them! Do you understand, Natsu?"

"Yeah. I get it." He got up, "Is it okay to go and tell her right now?"

"The night is still young. Go, before you run out of time!"

Before he ran off towards Magnolia, he smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

The dragon grinned, "You're welcome, son."

As the human left the forest, the great fire dragon sighed for the third time that night.

"_He's really growing up…"_


	18. The Fanboys of Sabertooth

**It's the first chapter with Sting and Rogue as main characters! You didn't expect them did you?**

**Well…I made this crack-chapter after seeing a piece of artwork…it was supposed to be short, but somehow their conversation got much longer…**

**Sorry if Sting and Rogue are OOC, but I**_** did**_** say that this chapter was sort of crackish. :/ And let's pretend that Sting left his room after thinking that he was going to battle Natsu.**

**Chapter Summary: "So he likes singing and playing the guitar," Rogue replied, "So what, Sting?" "Can you explain why he's shirtless?" During the third night of the Grand Magic Games. Crack.**

**Characters: Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, Pantherlily.**

**Genre: Humor**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 18: The Fanboys of Sabertooth**_

Fairy Tail was having one of their infamous parties inside Bar Sun. Sting saw each guild member rolling atop of several barrels as an attempt at entertaining themselves. At one point, the barrel surfing-as Natsu had called it-ended, and became a series of random chaos. The White Dragon Slayer looked back and forth between the partying guild, and at his dark-haired partner that was staring intently through the window beside him.

Rogue had said he was going out to see what their rival guild Fairy Tail was up to, out of boredom. But Sting knew that Rogue had a spot for Gajeel-whether it was a form of admiration or something _**more**_…sometimes he didn't know.

He spoke up after a while, "Why do you like Gajeel, anyway?"

Without looking away from the window, his partner said, "He's awesome."

"Just look at him!" he confers, pointing at the man playing the guitar inside, "What the hell is he even doing?"

"So he likes singing and playing the guitar," Rogue replied, "So what, Sting?"

"Can you explain why he's shirtless?"

"…"

"Besides that…" Sting continued without waiting for an answer, "He's terrible at singing! My ears are ringing!"

"He is _not _terrible!" the Shadow Dragon argued, "I happen to like this song."

"_SHOO BEE DOO BAAAAAH!"_

There's an awkward silence between the two, other than the loud howls from inside the building.

"…Dude…seriously?" Sting narrows his eyes in near-disgust.

Rogue frowned at his fellow Slayer, "Don't judge me. You know I get angry when I'm judged. You won't like it if I get angry, Sting."

"But you pretty much never get angry!" the blonde cried out.

"Which is exactly why I'm emphasizing on me getting angry in the first place."

There's another-shorter-awkward silence between the duo.

Sting broke it, "…I still don't get what you see in that Iron-Head Fairy."

The dark haired mage sighed, "If you must know…Gajeel is interesting to me. He's powerful. And an amazing Dragon Slayer."

The White Dragon smirked as he leaned on the window sill, "Sounds like a man-crush to me."

Rogue flushed and frowned deeper than he usually did, "Shut up, Sting. You're no better."

He narrowed his eyes, "What're you trying to say?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You talk about Natsu every single day!"

"I do not!"

The Shadow Dragon narrowed his own black eyes, adding a small smirk of his own to rival Sting's, "And don't think that I missed the time you said 'I'm all fired up' before a battle."

"You heard that? !" the blonde cried out in disbelief.

"I heard from Lector, your 'supposedly' loyal cat."

"Dammit, Rogue! Don't bring Lector into this!"

The dark-haired made half-lidded eyes, "You really need to teach him how to whisper."

"Lector is fine just the way he is!" Sting defended his Exceed friend, "We're getting off topic here!"

"You're right…" Rogue muttered before pointing an accusing finger at his fellow Sabertooth mage, "You also read all of Natsu's interviews in the Sorcerer Weekly!"

Sting gasped, "Who told you that? ! I bet it was that little frog cat of yours, wasn't it!"

"Don't bring Frosh into this!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes again and clenched his teeth, "Oh sure, okay. You can bring Lector into this but I can't bring up Frosh? !"

"That's right!"

Sting rubbed his temples and sighed, "Y'know…for a cool and collected person, you can really put up a heated argument, Rogue. My mind feels like it's on fire whenever I fight with you."

"…Says the man who watches Natsu Dragneel."

"Would you just quit it, you Gajeel Fanboy? !" Sting yelled.

"Look! You can't even deny that you watch Natsu!"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who suggested to go spy on Gajeel!"

"You came along with me! That was your own fault!"

"I…you just…they…ugh!" Sting messed up his own hair in frustration, "You know what? ! Natsu-san is way better than that Metal-eating-Freak-show any day!"

"That's it!" Rogue snapped, his patience diminishing, "You have crossed the line, Sting!"

He tackles the other Dragon Slayer in a nearby bush. At the same time, the door to Bar Sun is smashed down, revealing two other Dragon Slayers in a cloud of dust.

"That song made my ears ring!" Natsu cried as he threw a punch at the person's face.

"Shut up!" Gajeel protested, catching the fist, "It's not like_ you_ can sing either!"

"I can totally sing! _'F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO-'_"

"NO, STOP!" The Iron Dragon screamed immediately, "Don't sing!"

"Now you know how I feel!"

Happy and Pantherlily flew out of the bar, sighing.

"They're at it again…" Lily mused.

"Natsu and Gajeel never change." Happy noted cheerily.

The black cat's ears perked up, "Hey…in that bush over there…isn't that…"

"Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth?" the blue cat finished.

"Take that back, Sting!"

"Never! It's the truth!"

*BAM!*

"Ow! That hurt, dammit!"

Lily stared at the two Dragon Slayers in confusion as they verbally and physically abused each other.

"What would they be doing here at this time of night?"

"Who knows," Happy answered, "They're fighting like Natsu and Gajeel!"

"That's odd…" said Pantherlily, "Rogue didn't seem like the kind to fight with his own partner."

"We'll have to tell Lector and Frosh about this one!"

Both cats chuckled about the situation, and continued watching the four Dragon Slayers fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. It was weird. I regret nothing!**

**Also, to some lovely people who were asking about Gajeel and Wendy getting love advice from their parents, that is a YES! Gajeel and Wendy will get their own respective chapters in later time. So watch out for future chapters 'A Lesson on Love' and 'How to Love'!**


	19. Wendy & Gajeel's Christmas Conversation

**It's time. For the next chapter! YAY!**

**Before that, I'd like to thank all the great reviews, alerts and favourites! Especially the reviewers. With the 75+ reviews, **_**From Dragons to Dragon Slayers **_**has become my most popular and successful story! I love you guys so much!**

**Chapter Summary: Wendy and Gajeel have a talk about Christmas, on Christmas. It's not exactly bonding…but it's a start.**

**(Pre/Post) Timeskip: Pre...? Let's just pretend that the Acnologia incident didn't happen in this chapter.**

**Characters: Wendy, Gajeel, mentions of Natsu**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Oh yeah, sorry about the crappy title. I couldn't really think of one…**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 19: Wendy and Gajeel's Christmas Conversation**_

Wendy trudged up the guild stairs, alone. Christmas sure was chaotic at Fairy Tail-flaming Christmas trees (courtesy of Natsu), eggnog and alcohol drinkers as far as the eye could see, mistletoe at every door way...Wendy wasn't sure if she could get used to these new traditions. It was so different from Cait Shelter.

She decided to sit on the roof and take a breather before going back down, when she saw a fellow Dragon Slayer sitting on the edge of the rail that overlooked Magnolia.

"Gajeel-san?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted as a response. Wendy-wrapped up in her coat-went and stood beside him.

"Why're you here, kid?" asked the older mage.

"…Aren't you cold?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Sorry," Wendy says, "It's just…don't you want to be downstairs with the others? It's Christmas after all."

"I've never celebrated Christmas," Gajeel spat, "And I ain't planning on starting anytime soon."

"Didn't you ever celebrate with Metalicana?" the Sky Maiden wondered, remembering when Grandine had taught her about the winter holiday.

"No. The damn dragon never even told me what it was."

"Oh."

She brushed some snow off of the place beside him, and proceeded to sit there.

"Christmas back in Cait Shelter was very different than Christmas here in Fairy Tail," she told him, "It was much more quiet."

Gajeel nodded, "Phantom Lord was quiet too. No flashy parties or anythin' crazy."

"Uh-huh. We would just get each other presents and eat milk and cookies." Wendy noted that she, and Charle seemed to have been the only ones who ate the treats. Now it made sense. Ghosts didn't need food…

"We didn't have that," The iron mage said bluntly, "Nobody cared about Christmas there."

"But now there are people who do," the bluenette says, "If you just go down...Natsu-san said that everyone was going to be handing out gifts soon…"

Gajeel didn't reply and looked up at the dark sky, illuminated by the colourful lights from the guild hall.

"Salamander's a lucky guy, ain't he?"

Confusion washed on her face, "Huh?"

"He was raised in this guild," Gajeel explained, "While the two of us…"

Wendy looked down, understanding.

"Cait Shelter and Phantom Lord weren't perfect…maybe Fairy Tail isn't either," the young girl spoke softly, "But Fairy Tail is warm…it's a real, loving family. This is where we belong now, right Gajeel-san?"

Gajeel gave a small cocky grin, "Guess you're right. It's about time I go pick a fight with that flaming-idiot."

As he stood up, Wendy suddenly grabbed his hand, much to the older Dragon Slayer's dismay.

"What're you-"

"Natsu-san _is_ lucky," she flashed a sweet smile that almost blinded him, if not for the darkness of the night, "But we can be lucky too, Gajeel-san."

His shocked expression melted back into a cocky grin. Wendy kept on holding his hand as they came down to the guild hall together. Mugs filled with eggnog, alcohol, and some other drinks were flying everywhere. And of course, the Christmas tree was _still_ somehow on fire.

"Hey, look! It's Gajeel!"

"Where's he been?"

"Why is he holding hands with Wendy-chan?"

"You don't think they're…"

"Don't you _**dare**_ finish that!" Gajeel screeched, causing the guild members to drop the whole thing.

Wendy just sweatdropped, not fully understanding the situation. She looked up when Gajeel dropped her hand.

Instead, before running off to find the pink-headed Dragon Slayer, he ruffled her hair and said,

"_Merry Christmas, kid."_

Wendy smiled once again that night. Maybe she hadn't completely bonded with him, but this was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mavis…I really do love fluff between Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy-it really works with any combination of the three.**

**Review please!**


	20. In The Dark

**Spoilers for chapter 300. **

**My heart is broken now. Poor Sting…**

**I never really intended to write another thing about Rogue and/or Sting-especially not Lector or Frosh…but apparently, Mashima made me think otherwise.**

**This is my take on what might happen to Rogue and Sting after the incident…**

**Chapter Summary: His partner, the one person that stuck by him through thick and thin, was gone. Where? He didn't know, and that was the problem. Rogue-centric.**

**Characters: Rogue, Frosh, mentions of Sting and Lector.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**By the way, welcome to the twentieth chapter. Although I'm not in the mood to celebrate…**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 20: In The Dark**_

Rogue walked through the bustling city of Crocus, a sack containing all his belongings thrown over his shoulder. In his arms was Frosh, who had cried himself to sleep from today's incidents.

No one seemed to notice him walk by, even past the crowds of people he could not avoid. It wasn't that surprising, really. No one ever noticed a shadow.

His own shadow lingered slowly behind him, as he passed by a little shop illuminated by bright lights.

_Light, _his mind automatically thought of a cocky blonde…

Rogue was in a terrible state at the moment, with nowhere left to go, all his valuables stuffed into a sorry excuse for a bag, and no more than Frosh and his own shadow as his own companions.

Was this how Yukino felt? Probably. The thought of his white-haired friend only intensified the grief inside of him.

Although, the Shadow Dragon Slayer knew very well that there was someone who was suffering a hundred times more than he was.

His partner, the one person that stuck by him through thick and thin, was gone.

Where? He didn't know, and that was the problem.

After the council had gotten an idea of what had happened back at the lodging, Sting made a run for it.

Rogue didn't get to say goodbye.

Sting was the one that made him open his eyes, to see all of the excitement he was missing out on in the world around him. He truly was a shining light, as his magic would show.

"_Count your blessings", _people would usually say. Rogue's eyes were pinned to the pavement below him, whilst he thought of what he still had.

Frosh.

Clothes.

Money.

It wasn't much, compared to the luxury they had had in Sabertooth, but Rogue knew better. He had much more than Sting. What did _he_ have? A little bit of money? A change of clothes for tomorrow? Ridiculous. Sting probably had less than the clothes on his back.

He felt the feeling of emptiness coursing through his body with every step. He felt like he was walking nowhere. Where was he supposed to go anyway? With the limited money he had, there was no way he could sleep in this town (reminder: the Capital of the country), unless he skipped tomorrow's meals. But then what? How would he get money? By joining another guild?

The last question was meant to come out in sarcasm, but somehow Rogue's mind began to wander.

Quatro Cerberus wasn't his type, Blue Pegasus seemed a little too…flashy, Mermaid Heel was out of the question…that left him with…

Lamia Scale?

The Shadow mage shook his head. He couldn't/shouldn't/wouldn't lie to himself anymore. For the longest time, he had wanted to join Fairy Tail.

Their guild radiated with warmth.

The man he looked up to, Gajeel, was there.

Gajeel had destroyed their guild hall once upon a time, according to the stories he heard. But even so, he had been accepted into Fairy Tail.

If they accepted an enemy, they would accept him, right? All he needed was the courage to go ask them once the tournament was over. He didn't need his pride or his strength anymore. There was nothing left of him, except for his hopes that the guild would take him in. No longer was he the Shadow Dragon of Sabertooth. Now, he was just Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, looking for a place to stay for the night.

Rogue stopped, feeling the pink and green Exceed stir in his arms.

"Rogue…?"

He immediately felt that warmth in his chest whenever Frosh said his name, "I'm here."

"Rogue…where are we?"

"In the outskirts of Crocus," he replied softly, "I'm looking for somewhere to stay."

What the little Exceed asked next made Rogue flinch.

"Where's Sting and Lector?"

Rogue stared blankly at the ground for a few moments before Frosh spoke up again.

"They're…it wasn't a dream, Rogue? Are they…gone…?"

The dark-haired man sighed, "I'll tell you when we find somewhere to sleep tonight."

_**If **_we find somewhere to sleep tonight. Rogue corrected himself in his mind.

Tears started to form in Frosh's eyes, but he just nodded, "O-okay…"

The rest of the walk was silent. Frosh was too scared to speak, in danger of breaking out into sobs.

Rogue was instantly reminded of his partner whenever they passed by a lit building, which was, approximately, every ten seconds. And whenever he saw a shop selling cookies, he was instantly reminded of Lector, who _adored_ the said treat. Rogue vaguely remembered Lector eating a pack of cookies yesterday, when everything was okay.

Where was Sting now?

Was he still in Crocus, hiding in an alleyway?

Had he already been captured by the Rune Knights?

Or was he safe somewhere far, far away?

Rogue knew nothing. He wished he could see his friend again, maybe not to prove his innocence (because Rogue wasn't sure if he could do that), but to help him escape the council.

For now, he would have to be strong for Frosh. He'd done it countless times before. Except that this time, it was much, much harder.

There were so many things Rogue didn't-and might not ever-know.

But he knew one thing for sure.

Sting was light.

And he was shadow.

Likewise…with no light…

There was no shadow.


	21. Dragon Fruit

**I don't know how I came up with this…or why I'm actually writing this…oh well. It's been a while since I wrote something random. This can also make up for the depressing chapter before this. If it makes you guys feel any better, I became pretty depressed after writing that too!**

**Chapter Summary: Natsu and Wendy eat a delicious fruit, unaware of what it actually is. Sort of crack.**

**Characters: Natsu, Wendy, Mira, Lucy, mentions of Gajeel**

**Genre: Humor**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Ch. 21: Dragon Fruit**_

Wendy a bite of the juicy, mildly sweet fruit, "It tastes good! I like it, Mira-san!"

"Really?" said a happy Mirajane, "I don't know what its called, but I'm glad you like it, Wendy!"

"What's that?" asked Natsu, who had popped out of nowhere. Without waiting for an answer, he picked up a piece of the fruit and began to chew on it. Exactly five seconds later, his face beamed with delight.

"What _is _this?" he asked before stuffing more pieces in his mouth, "Ish taystes sho goosd!"

"That's the thing. I really don't know…" Mira sweatdropped.

Now even Wendy had started to eat faster, seeing that Natsu was close to finishing off the whole plate.

Mirajane watched both Dragon Slayers eat the fruit together, and smiled. She turned to see the guild door open.

"Oh, hello, Lucy!"

"Hi, Mira-san!" Lucy waved happily as she took a seat at the bar. She looked over to see her two friends munching on a familiar-looking fruit, "Are you guys eating Dragon Fruit?"

The sounds of chewing stopped immediately. Natsu's hand still hovered over the plate. They stared at the blonde in silence.

"_DRAGON FRUIT? !"_

Natsu and Wendy sped to the kitchen in a trail of dust and started spitting out the fruit in the giant garbage can. After that, Natsu took the faucet head off the stand and aimed it in his mouth. He handed it to Wendy, who did the same.

While this was happening, Lucy and Mira both ran into the kitchen with horrified looks when they saw the kitchen floor flooded with water.

"Natsu, Wendy! Stop!" Lucy cried.

"NOOO!" Natsu yelled as he poured the water down his throat, "We just ate a lot of Dragon Fruit!"

"And we said it tasted good too!" Wendy cried, burrowing her face into her hands "Grandine would be so ashamed…!"

The two females at the door gawked.

Lucy recovered first, "You guys…Dragon Fruits aren't made of dragons!"

Wendy took her hands away from her face. Natsu lowered the faucet-which was still on-away from his mouth, causing water to run down his scarf and torso. "It's not?"

"No!" Lucy screeched, "It's just _called_ Dragon Fruit! You can't make _fruit_ out of dragons!"

"…Oh."

"And Natsu!" Mirajane called out, "Turn off the faucet! You're flooding the entire kitchen!"

* * *

><p>If the members of Fairy Tail were to ask Mira later on why Gajeel was laughing so damn hard, she would smile, and before she'd be able to say why, Natsu would stop her from saying anything to them.<p>

But for the record, both the Fire and Sky Dragon Slayers didn't touch the Dragon Fruit since.

Lucy facepalmed when she saw Natsu and Wendy decline a bowl of the sweet fruit, "You guys are_ still_ refusing to eat it? ! I told you before, it's not made out of dragons!"

They turned to each other, and decided.

Natsu and Wendy walked away from the bar, having the same thing going through their heads.

'_You can never be too sure…'_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Would this chapter be considered a 'filler chapter'…?<strong>**

**Yeah…anyway…look out for the next chapter, the long-awaited **_**'How to Love'!**_

**Until next time, my dear friends!**


	22. Perfume Shop

**Hey guys, sorry I went all hiatus on you. I got Tumblr, which slowed a lot of stuff down, believe me. That thing is addicting...**

**Also, I swear, pretty much all the plans I had for **_**'How to Love' **_**flew out the window. Really, I tried! I tried writing some of it, but then I realized that GaLe really wasn't my thing…and I sort of screwed up on it. Oh, but don't worry! I'll still be attempting to write that chapter, just…not today. Sorry. **

**Instead, I've got something else for all of you beautiful people! Although it's a little on the short side…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Summary: Natsu and Gajeel hate perfume shops.**

**Characters: Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy**

**Genre: Humor**

* * *

><p><em><span>~From Dragons to Dragon Slayers~<span>_

_**Chapter 22: Perfume Shop**_

The doors to the largest perfume shop in Magnolia swung open with a bang. Natsu and Gajeel staggered out, occasionally coughing out little puffs of pink smoke. The two Dragon Slayers swayed from side to side- even colliding with each other at one point-before they both collapsed on a nearby bench.

Natsu panted heavily, "That was TERRIBLE!"

Gajeel nodded, "For once, I agree with ya…"

"All those people kept trying to spray us with those bottles!"

"Bastards," The Iron Dragon Slayer sneered, "I bet that was some kind of magic. Giving us headaches…"

"And the smells are too damn strong!" the pink-haired whined, "My nose can't handle it!"

"Same," says Gajeel, "Damn it, why did I let the Shrimp drag me here? !"

"Lucy too! She said that I would have fun there!"

"Fun, my ass!"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest with an annoyed look, "Even Wendy went in there! Girls are such weirdos."

"How the hell can anyone stand being in there for more than five minutes?" the other Slayer wondered, also crossing his arms over his chest. The sight of two annoyed Dragon Slayers sitting on a bench together was an interesting sight to see.

"It's probably a girl thing," Natsu answered smartly, "And our strong noses, I guess."

"But wait…the Little Girl's a girl _**and **_has a strong nose," Gajeel pointed out, "How can _she_ stand it?"

As the Fire Dragon Slayer began to brainstorm, the doors opened once again, revealing the mentioned blue haired Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, are you alright?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"No! That place is like sh-"

Natsu elbowed Gajeel in the ribs.

"Ow! Goddammit, what was that for? !" he growled.

The Salamander ignored him, instead focusing on Wendy, "Don't worry, Wendy. We're just gonna stay out here, okay?"

"We don't wanna get in the way of your 'girl time'…" Gajeel grumbled.

The concern on the young girl's face melted into a smile, "Okay! Call me if you need me!"

She skipped happily back inside.

All was silent before both male Dragon Slayers spoke up.

"It's definitely a girl thing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate perfume shops…seriously, my nose dies a little when I enter one.**


End file.
